dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:New World God/Archive 11
Canonicity So, you know how they're re-airing Dragon Ball Z: Revival of 'F' with new footage and things also involving Trunks? Well, according to Ten, due to our new canon policy, that is the canon one now. Far be it from me to hate the movie being canon again, but I must be a practical expert at ping pong now.—Mina Țepeș 17:16, August 7, 2016 (UTC) : God I hate Toriyama for this. Also, its been a long time since I've heard "dork" used as an insult, but we pretty much just have to put up with DB Wiki and their crap.—Mina Țepeș 19:25, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Infobox Honestly, I dislike the Debut section in Planet Infobox as there's no counterpart section for them in Chapter and Episode ones yet. Furthurmore, since it's no need to expand more details to planet or realm objects, I recommend the "Media" section like "Appears in Anime, Manga, ...blah blah" like Narutopedia for the similar case in our wiki. Do you mind taking a look? --'Sulina' (Talk) 11:22, August 8, 2016 (UTC) :Fine, it's fine. I haven't notice the icon usage yet, it does affect. Thanks to your message, I thought you will be leaving in a long time? --'Sulina' (Talk) 09:52, August 15, 2016 (UTC) RE:Canon I see. Great minds think alike. Only I've been busy with school and didn't have time to say that before. Glad that issue has been resolved.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 14:20, August 8, 2016 (UTC) I have DB Raging Blast can I use technique names from there? -- 02:57, August 9, 2016 (UTC) FW I didn't know you were gone from the wiki. I was just returning here. You were the only admin I felt that would ger something finished if i needed it later man hope you return to the wiki in the future later -ONEY PUNCH Departure What a pity! I hope you could find the balance between your job, RL and interest here. Though in sometimes I'd like to edit some restricted contents, I wasn't expecting to become an Admin as well since I'm usually busy at work and only make edits while not in bad mood. EDIT: It does look like a big loss, as if you leave, there's no admin having ability to do codes and creative images. Ps: Yeah I had a request but it doesn't matter now. --'Sulina' (Talk) 16:23, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Vegetto Is there a better picture for Vegetto's mugshot? Far be it from me to be picky, since you're damn good at finding them, but that one in particular looks like Masayuki Uchiyama's work, and let's face it, that man cannot stay on model to save his life.—Mina Țepeș 20:06, August 17, 2016 (UTC) : I know, but it's just, I'd prefer we use something of higher quality. I would literally rather use an image from one of the DBH ''promotional shorts than anything animated by Uchiyama's team.—Mina Țepeș 23:46, August 17, 2016 (UTC) ::: Toriyama gave the character a redesign for the ''Minus retcon; he removed the bandana, the armor is designed differently as well. You're free, if you like, to place a tabber in the infobox, with the manga and anime appearances, so long as the new appearance from Minus takes precedence, as it is the current most recent appearance of Bardock in canon material.?—Mina Țepeș 09:57, August 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::: No, you're pretty correct that ONEY would be wasting our time in a discussion. And when I said that, I didn't say it as "Hey let's upload the DBH image", I said that to illustrate simply how much I loathe ''Uchiyama's work, so no, don't upload the DBH image and give ONEY an excuse to become a martyr. If there's no better image from the anime, then we're stuck with Uchiyama's subpar animation, that's all there is to it. I just have to stomach it.—Mina Țepeș 10:08, August 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::::: Even without ONEY, it'd harm our image more than help if we used ''DBH promos for profile pictures without any good reason beyond "Hey Aha doesn't like Uchiyama"; prospective users would question it, Ten could question it, and it'd be 'Well if this one non-canon thing is allowed, why not this one?' and just become one huge pain. So no, do not upload the DBH promo for Vegetto.—Mina Țepeș 10:16, August 19, 2016 (UTC) re: Template Thanks, I really appreciate that, and yeah, the technique was named in DBH card, I've seen it. http://i.imgur.com/aEMv2TE.jpg --'Sulina' (Talk) 10:07, August 19, 2016 (UTC) :Quite excelllent, not only in the manner of simplicity. Is that some kind of hidden parameter? Finally you're staying with our wiki, aren't you??? --'Sulina' (Talk) 09:57, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Layout I must take issue with you on the Canon layout guide. Upon new canon tiers, the continuation is from DB original manga > Interlude (OVA2 and some tidbits) > DBZ:GoG > DBZ:RoF > DBS (if it timeline won't stretch after epilogue) > Epilogue > DBGT (anime-only). DBZ is for the second anime adaptation of DB ori. manga and it's not gonna be involved in as my view of layout is for manga continuation, not anime. --'Sulina' (Talk) 03:16, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Re:Polls First off, congratulations on the promotion! I hope you're enjoying yours a lot more than I wound up enjoying mine in the end — ah, extra stress. Next, I have nothing against adjusting how we do the polls. I suppose that could use a bit of spicing up anyway. I have no idea what you mean by "utilize the portal" though, gonna have to explain that one.—Mina Țepeș 18:20, August 25, 2016 (UTC) JPG Mate, if you're gonna delete a JPG image, at least save it as a PNG and reupload it. I will occasionally make a mistake and accidentally upload an image that is JPG, but if you delete it, save it as a PNG and upload it so there's no red link left.—Mina Țepeș 18:06, August 26, 2016 (UTC) : I did not say I was blaming you, but at the same, as I said, I will make mistakes, it happens; once I upload an image, I do not keep it on my already cluttered desktop, I tend to delete that sucker. So if I upload one, and miss the fact that it's a JPG — which, no matter what you say, is possible, as I have done it at least twice at this point — and you take it upon yourself to delete it, I believe you should also take it upon yourself to reupload it, otherwise, you're the one leaving the red link on the page. I wouldn't have even noticed it had I not been editing Black's page and scrolled down only to see that glaring set of red lettering. This wasn't meant to start an argument, I assumed you'd be willing to at least do me that favour instead of going on with that entire sphiel before the only bit of the reply that mattered. Not trying to be rude, I'm just saying, it doesn't look good on an article to delete an image and leave a giant red link there. —Mina Țepeș 20:16, August 27, 2016 (UTC) ::: Also, I would appreciate it immensely if you did not accuse me of trying to "victimize" myself when asking for a favor.—Mina Țepeș 20:22, August 27, 2016 (UTC) ::: Eh, it's fine. That is one of the many flaws of the internet, trying to gauge emotion and intention through just words, and we all do make that mistake. And, thanks. It isn't that I'm trying to be irresponsible — as I just mentioned I'm prone to the mistake of not noticing JPG and PNG every now and again — I just don't like red image links on articles since its somethhing easy to avoid entirely.—Mina Țepeș 01:22, August 28, 2016 (UTC) ::: That actually doesn't sound half-bad at all. It'd make sense in the case of Hakaishin and Kaioshin. So, what are your thoughts on the new ep?—Mina Țepeș 03:18, August 29, 2016 (UTC) ::: First, that colour looks very nice in Beerus' infobox. I personally hope Vegeta wins, but I just wish Son and Vegeta would nut up and fuse. I'm gonna be severely disappointed if Super Saiyan White comes into play here (and it is incredibly likely it will). And yeah, I noticed that the "Rose Blade" absorbed the aura of the form, that was actually an interesting touch. I wouldn't be against a movie if only for superior animation, and ending this arc in a much quicker timeframe. And also reintroducing the movie version of Beerus' character. And yeah, I saw the extended version; I'm gonna add images from it where applicable, as you have seen, and I hope we get a friggin' subbed version already! And oh, 400 images+!? That's actually pretty damned cool, but yes, let's hope you have the time.—Mina Țepeș 17:16, August 30, 2016 (UTC) re:Special Edition I don't think so. Since the official website counted the new version including new footage as an extened version of the latest movie. Like a precedent, DBZ:GoG was previously aired for a special during "Premium Saturday" block on March 2014 and it's only refered to an extended version of that movie, not a new actual "TV Special".--'Sulina' (Talk) 17:47, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Re:Deletion Oh damn, you have my complete apologies on that. I uploaded the image I did with good intentions, I didn't even know it was of lesser quality. I only deleted the one I did because replacing it was turning into a circus act — it kept giving me some notice or other — and I genuinely thought my image was a good one that I was uploading. I have fixed the issue, sorry mate.—Mina Țepeș 19:25, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Re:Wiki Activity Monitor That's a good thing, right? I'm not at all familiar with how that monitor works, myself.—Mina Țepeș 23:52, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Re:DaRules If I can remember how to use my bot, I will. Otherwise, I might have to do it manually myself. I haven't used by bot in months have actually forgotten my password to the bloody thing. Speaking of things that need changing, the thing under the community messages will also need adjustments, as it still says Dragon Universe Wiki. Wish wikia staff would have adjusted all that themselves.—Mina Țepeș 21:01, September 1, 2016 (UTC) : How DO I adjust that anyway, the community messages? Editing the rules and moving their pagenames is simple enough, I'd believe.—Mina Țepeș 21:02, September 1, 2016 (UTC) ::: No, not too much at all; I like that the Saiyan tag could be used for both Super Saiyan forms and for the Saiyan article themselves, it's not a bad addition at all. Also, you mean you wanna make articles for Freeza's transformations? I'm definitely not against it, we just have to make sure we word them properly (it is stunning how many people forget that his "final form" is actually his true form).—Mina Țepeș 02:50, September 3, 2016 (UTC) re:Turtle Destruction Wave Yeah, Linley got the point. The literal meaning isn't something ever established in the series or the author alone, but more like a fandom theory. Actually a misconception. Sorry for making so bold. --'Sulina' (Talk) 12:57, September 3, 2016 (UTC) :DB fandom is almost full of morons and sometimes, we're reckless to be ones of them. Damned me!--'Sulina' (Talk) 10:03, September 4, 2016 (UTC) GT perfect files Why the GT perfect files? Aren't there other, more credible databooks (i.e. not GT) to be used as a source? Or manga chapters?—Mina Țepeș 23:30, September 3, 2016 (UTC) :By the way, entirely unrelated, why not go back to this image for Golden Freeza, as oppose to the one we current have on that article? It's a bit large, kinda obstructive; I wanna find a similar image to this for Super Saiyan 4, but what do you think?—Mina Țepeș 23:34, September 3, 2016 (UTC) ::The Daizenshuu should also be there, at the very least, even if chapters won't be. I did take the liberty of adding the Daizenshuu to the Super Saiyan page, and will most likely follow suit with 2 and 3 in moment; I assume they're all on the sage page in the Daizenshuu. And yeah, I know I agreed, but isn't that image technically full body as well? It shows everything and is much less obstructive, or do you disagree? And wouldn't it be possible for you to get an HQ version of the image I suggested from the Blu Ray (I only have it on DVD), if quality is an issue?—Mina Țepeș 23:55, September 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Makes sense; all of the databooks. I did see them all in Son's infobox. And YAY I made a point! Also, don't worry, I didn't upload that image to the wiki, I linked it to you from imgur. No point in uploading a file I wasn't 100% sure we were gonna use; that's why I came to ask in the first place. Also, as soon as the new Super ep is up, I'm gonna get as many pics as I can from the RAW, quality be damned, and I'll leave it to your talents to find replacements down the line for HQ images. I made the mistake last time of not getting any images from the RAW; don't wanna do that this time.—Mina Țepeș 00:17, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Re:Backgrounds and admin stuff Why do we need a new background, first and foremost? Our current theme is very nice; I don't believe we need a new background image as well (this could also be bias, because making this background image was rather a pain for me). However, if you can merge those into a decent looking image and show me, I might be willing to reconsider. I just really like our current theme, Ten and I worked hard to make it work out how it is. Also, I added a message to Yatanogarasu's talk page (rather than yours, I think it makes more sense) to say thank you for agreeing to affiliate with us; I didn't think I needed to say more, you already managed to get them! Good job on that mate!—Mina Țepeș 07:25, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Image Quality NWG, bro, where do you get your HQ images from Super? Please tell me so that I can stop uploading low quality ones.—Mina Țepeș 08:15, September 4, 2016 (UTC) : First off, no problem! I'm trying to up my edits on here as well — doesn't look well when one of the co-founders edits less than he should while the other co-founder just comes and goes as he wants — so I'm glad you think I've been doing well. So, for the elephant in the room, GT falls under "continuity canon". Ten outright describes it in the canon policy himself: Things produced by Toriyama and Toyotarō are on higher tiers of canon, but they also must be associated with the manga/anime/movie proper. For example Dragon Ball GT had artwork produced by Toriyama, but was not officially worked upon or written by him; as such, GT remains under C-canon. Following the logic of placing GT in this section, the movies would naturally follow suit, as not only do they exist within the same "universe" as GT (based on all the movie villains we see in GT), only God and God and RoF were actually drafted and written by Toriyama. The other movies are the work of Toei, fitting them firmly under C-Canon. A-Canon itself is not "everything in the anime that is not Super or adapted from the original manga" either. A-Canon is explained as "Given the nature of the anime, the company that produces the series (TV Tokyo) will at times create new stories not found in the manga to explain things that were left vague or expand on things to better use the time slot. As such scenes and explanations given in the anime, that do not directly contradict T-canon, can be presented in article as canon." So basically, if something is introduced in the anime, but does not contradict the established canon, it can be presented as canon, thus becoming "Anime Canon". An example of this, I assume, would be the padded fights. Son Gokū versus Vegeta in the Majin Bū arc of the anime could be one example of this. Paikuhan, however, would not fall under anime canon because his existence (and I actually LIKE Paikuhan) contradicts the manga. Gokū himself stated that there was no one of his strength level within the afterlife, but the anime presents Paikuhan as Gokū's equal (or perhaps even superior in some regard), directly contradicting a line from the manga itself. I'll look into this further in the morning, but 100% GT and the movies are 'C-Canon' (and thus, the lowest tier of "canon"). Now, moving on, for the episodes, thanks for telling me how you get them but sadly I don't think I can employ your methods so we'll have to continue to rely on you for HQ images of the anime. Now, onto the background. I would honestly prefer, if you could, that you recreate the old background rather than entirely replace it. Like I said, Ten and I worked hard on the 'Summoning the Dragon' theme we have going for our background, so the inclusion of Shenlong within this background wouldn't be bad, if you can manage it.—Mina Țepeș 09:25, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Yes, that about sums it up. In fact, the entire Afterlife tournament arc is "C-Canon" because it directly contradicts how Toriyama later envisions Hell and Freeza's time in the afterlife. In that arc, he's got a body, has his powers, and has a halo, and is conspiring with others. In the movie, Super, and the corresponding manga, Freeza is alone in a "flower garden", in the Japanese, he outright states that, while in Hell, his powers were taken away from him. Revival of 'F' also makes it clear that his return to Earth was the first time he'd seen Gokū since his defeat at the Saiyan's hands on Namek, so there's no way that the "Afterlife Tournament" arc canonically took place within T-Canon or even A-Canon, as the latter cannot contradict the former. As for Shula, we have to research the Demon World first. I believe Toriyama has given details on it, so the Dragon Ball anime's original interpretation of Demon's was more than likely off. For now, consider it "C-Canon" until we can gather further information. And I am in support of a Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z split. While the Dragon Ball manga is simply called "Dragon Ball", like you said, the anime was split into two sections, and "Dragon Ball Z" is what is most commonly known as worldwide. So yeah, I am in support of a split between "DB" and "DBZ".—Mina Țepeș 10:37, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Also, as for the character's appearance renders from GT, I wouldn't include them in the character article prior, but that's just me personally. I would honestly dump those into an image gallery for "other official images" or something, as I didn't even intend to describe their physical appearances in GT, as it would just lead to irksome confusion.—Mina Țepeș 10:41, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Oh, so Ten came up with a compromise for GT. We can include the appearance in the appearance section of characters for GT, just include 'In the anime-only ''Dragon Ball GT' ''as a preface, so we're not totally ignoring it, but also still acknowledging it for what it is.—Mina Țepeș 03:54, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: DBS BR Oh? The Dragon Ball Super Blu Ray is out already? I suppose, in that case, we should update all the Dragon Ball Super images we have available thus far from their current quality to Blu Ray quality. If it's possible to rip them and then upload them, either here, or to a seperate site, I could help in the replacement process.—Mina Țepeș 17:55, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Animation Curious, is the animation in the Blu Ray any better than the TV broadcasts?—Mina Țepeș 20:54, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Honorifics and whatnot NWG, the pronoun that a character speaks with — and indeed, how they speak in general — is part of their personality, and thus, should go in the personality section, not a "peculiarity" section. Add it back.—Mina Țepeș 06:41, September 8, 2016 (UTC) : Kurama, for example, on Narutopedia, has his personal pronoun listed as well. These things are part of their personality and are used in Japanese speech in anime and manga to help illustrate a character's personality. Son himself is the best example of this, so I myself am actually adding them back.—Mina Țepeș 06:46, September 8, 2016 (UTC)